


Lessons in Magic

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Series: Warcraft RP [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Night Elf, Roleplay, highborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Script from a magic lesson sans character questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Magic

Now then, the purpose of this lesson is to help each of us to open our eyes to each other's strengths in the realm of magic usage. Just as the soldiers learn different tactics on the field of battle, we, too, need to learn to understand what our strengths are with our brothers and sisters in arms; whether Druid, Priest or Mage. We are all in this together and we cannot move forward on our camaraderie if we do not know how to work with those beside us.  
  
Eventually, we will have hands on training sessions but tonight we will simply talk.  
  
Does anyone know what the two categories of magic are?  
  
Divine and arcane.  
  
Divine includes Elune Worship, Holy or Light, Shamanism, Druidism, Chi (debated), Geomancy, Life, and Nature. Shadow is also in this category along with Forgotten Shadow, Voodoo, Runic, and a few others but can sometimes be shared with Arcane.  
  
The divine is taken from faith in gods or spirits; distant entities that often assist those in trouble or need. A Priestess of Elune, the Bishop of Holly Light, a powerful shaman that communes with the elements to find natural order... all of these and more call upon a higher power for help with their deeds.  
  
Although these entities--most known as Eternals--never directly intervene, they will offer their help by proxy. This is why we are in need of pure-hearted men and women to walk the trials and tribulations involved in the divine areas of study. They are our warriors, the spirit's vanguard. Without them, we would have a silent universe and nothing but logic and science for proof of our existence. While beautiful, it is profoundly empty.  
  
Faith is constant in all of the varied branches of divine study. one must also have tremendous conviction and dedication to achieve perfect faith. it is a lifelong pursuit to which they must humble themselves to understand the immense worth of the power the entity gifts them. Perfect faith requires the confidence to walk into trial after trial, knowing that their god will not fail them.  
  
I'm sure many of you here that practice a divine class have been placed into pre-ordained trials or are headed into one soon. Some are easier than others, but all to reaffirm and to grow your faith and , therefore, your power.  
  
Druids often are sent into the wilds to commune with nature. Priestesses can be asked to walk journeys to holy grounds, but these ordeals can be much more intense. Such as consuming poison, walking into hallowed ground to shed blood, living among the plagued, and standing tall amid public shaming. Wounds are oft not mended during this time.  
  
These ordeals are not to harm the divine user, but to fortify their faith. That no matter what happens; their Eternal will protect them even if the prayer is not answered immediately. As sometimes they are meant to suffer for years on end---physically, emotionally, spiritually--simply to press into their faith.  
  
Sometimes, they are not healed at all and live on faith alone. only until their soul departs from this world and join their god do they truly heal.  
  
Arcane... now arcane is not so involved with wild oscillations of emotions. Arcane is logic, cold facts, absolute truths... truths until it's proven wrong with evidence of more data, that is.  
  
I'm sure you're all aware of the story; "The titans crafted the Well off Eternity of Azeroth to be the fount of life for the world. Its potent arcane energies nurtured the bones of the world and empowered life to take root in the land's rich soil. Over time, plants, trees, monsters, and creatures of every kind began to thrive on the primordial continent." (debated)  
  
Now the energy is all around us, dispersed from the destruction of the Well of Eternity. It's in the air, the earth, the water. It is energy so profound a gifted yielder can bend elements and energies. It's the ability to exploit the instability of the universe.  
  
The common schools of arcane are abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, illusion, necromancy, and transmutation.  
  
I've heard some of you speak out against the arcane user, against its all consuming power and addiction. it's not... and addictions. It's...  
  
Arcane is... it's everything and nothing at the same time. The breath between words and the moment of suspension between rise and descent as you leap, the first and last seconds of one's life, the bar between measures, the line between stanzas--arcane is everything beautiful and intangible, flowing through your veins and burning you alive.  
  
Arcane... arcane is wild; it cannot be tamed or controlled. it's the knife-edge that separates agony from euphoria and its temper is unpredictable and deadly. It surrounds us, holds everything together--even time--and could let go on a whim for no reason at all.  
  
It's a love affair, not an addiction, and one I cannot break loyalty to and have no care to.  
  
But one must be careful when working with the powerful veins of arcane. it's a temptation that makes one believe they will fall forward, free, but there is no happy ending if it's endlessly consumed.  
  
Once you have it, you cannot go without it. It's like losing a sense. it's as if you are bound and gagged and blindfolded in the dark. You lack movement, you lack life. And you can only survive as long in a state such as that.  
  
The deeper you go, the more you can feel the loss. You can feel... feel everything that makes up water, every line of a glass, every fiber of your clothing, every strand of the wind. It's.. overwhelming and comforting all at once. Without it, the world becomes solid, unmoving.  
  
It feels like dying.  
  
It's when you become dependent on it to breathe, that is when you're endangered of being consumed.  
  
Now that you all have a general idea of the two magic categories i'd like to move on into explaining further my hope for these classes. Magic is not universally trained, as you can tell from the wide number of classes involved in it. on top of that, even among similar classes there are a wide variety of trainings.  
  
Even if you sit beside a fellow druid you might wield your magic differently from each other even if you follow the same path. Depending on how you were taught.  
  
I, as a Ley Walker, use math and science to achieve my goals. I follow the spider webs of arcane that flow deep within the very heartbeat of the world with an understanding now fostered by the perception but truth. There's little to do with feelings in my line of work, but how to deconstruct it and follow the strands in every cell all around us.  
  
Therefore, I'd ask for some of you to give a brief explanation of the basis of your magic w. Where it focuses on and how you wield it.


End file.
